


Claim Me

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur is being pressured to choose a wife, but he isn't really looking for a wife, so much as a husband.





	Claim Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First fanfic I've done in a while. I just started Merlin, I'm only at the beginning of the second season, so this isn't placed anywhere specifically. It may be slightly OOC, but I mostly wrote it for my own enjoyment. I'm hoping that someone else does as well :)

“Merlin, we’ve discussed this.”

“Yes we have, and that was before your father started matching you up with noble women! We can’t let this go on. Unless you-“ Arthur stopped Merlin mid sentence with a finger on Merlin’s lips.

“Of course I don’t want those women. None of them even come close to you. You mean the world to me.” Arthur pulled Merlin to him, and put their foreheads together. “I only want you.” Merlin looked into his lover’s eyes for a brief moment, with words on his lips, then he pushed away from Arthur, red-faced.

“Then show me! Come and claim me! Tell everyone that you want me by your side, and not just as your servant. I’m so tired, and frustrated, keeping this a secret! Hiding it from everyone, like what we’re doing is wrong. I feel like a criminal.” Merlin stood with his hands on the wall, with his back to Arthur, hiding the frustration on his face. Tears began gathering in his eyes.

Arthur ran his fingers roughly through his hair and began to pace. “What do you want me to do Merlin?” his voice rising with anxiety. “I have no idea how the court will take this, my father included. This isn’t a common situation, two men together, it would never be accepted. ” Arthur came to stand behind Merlin. “Father is pressuring me to choose a wife, and I’m not really sure what to do. For once,” he chuckled.

Merlin whipped around to face Arthur. “I know how difficult this must be, but can you do this, for me?” he pleaded. “I have to know if you’re going to do be open about our relationship, or not, because if not… I can’t…” he trailed off.

Arthur took a deep breath, let it out, and looked Merlin in the eye. “You know that I love you, very, very much.” Merlin blushed ever so slightly. “There has never been a time that you have not been there for me, and to have someone who cares so much for me, especially when I don’t deserve it, it’s incredible,” his voice soft, and delicate.

He became more serious. “But because of who I am, and my position, I don’t think it would be possible to be in a relationship with my servant, or a man for that matter. My father would never allow it. It wouldn’t be proper.”

Merlin’s face burned red with rage, and embarrassment. “I see. That’s how it is then?” his voice cracked.

“Merlin, you have to understand-“ Merlin’s voice raised high enough that Arthur was surprised, no one but his father would ever dare use that tone with him. “Oh I understand all right. I should have known all along, the lowly servant boy isn’t good enough for the mighty Prince Arthur. By all means, go choose one of the noble women that have been snapping at your heels for weeks, I’m sure that you’ll be very happy.” Merlin made a stiff bow, something that he had never done since he was involved with Arthur. “Excuse me sire.” He also did not use the term sire to refer to Arthur, unless they were around other people. Both of these observations stung Arthur, and he realized how deeply hurt Merlin must be.

Merlin turned and stormed out of the room, and by the time Arthur reached the door to follow him, he was out of sight. As Arthur had no intention of causing a scene, he closed the door, and sat on his bed, with his hands covering the tears on his face.

* * *

 

Merlin heard word of the court summoning that he would be forced to attend, and hoped to any gods out there that he could wash the signs of his crying from his face before he had to be there. He splashed water on his face, and summoned all of his self control to not break into tears again. Arthur had broken his heart, and he would be reminded of that pain every day as long as he was the prince’s servant. And how it would be worse when Arthur was married.

The young warlock turned his mind to living in the now, in the very moment that he was in, so that he would not have to suffer the pain of the future. He dressed himself, then prepared himself for standing at Arthur’s side, probably while listening to him announce his future wife. Every breath he took was pure agony. He was sure that the pain of losing his soulmate would kill him.

He arrived to the court room, where he took his place to the side of Arthur, but slightly behind him, refusing to look in his ex-lover’s direction. When he did glance in his direction, he saw Arthur also looking away, looking as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Another arrow of pain struck his heart, and he vowed to himself to appear as detached as possible. Until he could fall apart in his room again.

The king stood and stated that Arthur had called the court to order to make an announcement, to which the noble ladies who had been selected as potential wives giggled and leaned forward in eager anticipation.

Merlin’s heart went cold again. He knew it. Why couldn’t they get on with it? “I have gathered everyone together here to make announcement. An announcement as to who I intend to marry. However, I wish to sing a song first, to honour my beloved.”

The room broke out into cheers and applause. Merlin immediately felt jealous, as he was the only one Arthur sang to, it was something special, just for them. He took a deep breath, and hoped that he could get through these few minutes of agony. Arthur had such a beautiful voice, and he would often sing to Merlin when they laid in bed together before they would go to sleep.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

 

A tear rolled down Merlin’s cheek without his permission. Why was Arthur so perfect? Arthur began to walk down the aisle, as he continued his heartfelt love song.

 

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

 

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

 

Merlin felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn’t bear to hear Arthur talk to someone else like that, even if it was all an act to impress the court, and his father. The dark haired youth wondered if he could back out of the courtroom without being noticed. But suddenly Arthur changed, he looked Melin in the eyes, and turned towards him.

 

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

 

Arthur made it blatantly obvious that he was singing to Merlin, as he walked up to him, and put his hand on Merlin’s face. The court openly gasped, and he saw Uther about to say something in protest, but then witnessed Morgana stopping him.

His heart was beating like a drum, and he had no idea how to react. Arthur was confessing his love to Merlin, publicly, and in the most intimate way possible.

 

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

 

Arthur’s voice was so clear, and beautiful, and Merlin was openly crying now.

 

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

 

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

 

As Arthur finished his song, he sunk to one knee, holding Merlin’s hands in his. “My love, my dearest idiot, I hope you can forgive me, for my stupidity, and for hiding you from everyone. I could never live with myself if I let you go, and married another all for the sake of propriety. I don’t care what anyone else says. When I become king, nothing can stop us. Will you spend the rest of your life with me, and marry me?” Ignoring the outbursts and protests of the court, Merlin simply nodded his head, at a loss for words.

The brown haired youth sank to the floor, and cried tears of joy into his prince’s shoulder. They held each other for quite some time, until they heard someone clear their throat, amongst all of the disapproval and protest of the court around them.

Uther took a step towards the newly engaged couple. “Stand up, both of you.” They did, not knowing what to expect. “You must realize how ridiculous this is. I can’t allow this. I would be able to write countless books filled with reasons why I cannot allow this. Two men in a romantic relationship is an abomination, and as if that wasn’t bad enough, Merlin is a servant, not fit to-“

Arthur made a bold move, he interrupted the king out of anger. “Don’t you dare speak about him that way! He has done more for me than anyone, saved my life countless times, been there for me when no one else has, and believed in me even when I shunned him. So what if he isn’t of noble blood? You have no ri-“

“Silence! You will not disgrace me more than you already have by interrupting me. I have every right, more than anyone here. If those facts alone cannot convince you, then hear this: you will never get an heir out of Merlin, it isn’t possible. You will die childless, and with the Pendragon line ended.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Arthur protested, “I don’t care about any of that.”

“You will boy. You’re making a grave mistake. I have half a mind to banish him from Camelot so we can move past this mess.” Merlin’s eyes flickered to Arther’s, looking panicked.

“If you do that father, I swear, I will follow him, and never return, and you will have no one to inherit the throne. You will never see me again.” Merlin was horrified, watching his fiancé challenge the king. Uther had the ability to do anything to them. He could even order Merlin’s execution, if he was desperate enough. He shook with fear, while he was sure Arthur would do anything to protect him, they were severely outnumbered here. Hands were beginning to move to sword handles, and chaos was about to ensue. Merlin was coming up with an escape plan, while Arthur passionately fought with his father. Then a lone ally spoke up for them.

Morgana rose from her seat. “What does it matter sire? Would you be willing to lose your son for this? Either by his leave of Camelot, or from grief? Is it worth it? Let these petty arguments to rest. I could not imagine a better person to look after Arthur, no one cares more than he. Please sire, reconsider your argument. Even if you do not support the relationship, at least let them be happy together.” Merlin gave her a quick look of gratitude, and admiration of her courage for standing up to the king.

“You truly cannot see the wrong in this Morgana. And I know that I will not be able to change your mind, I forbid you from getting involved in this. I would also ask you to leave this room, while this is handled.” Morgana shot Uther a poisonous look, and walked out of the room of her own free will, in order to prevent being forced out by the guards. Gwen followed her out, and nodded at the couple before following her mistress out.

Merlin was glad that at least someone approved, or at least wasn’t openly hostile towards them, it was more than he could hope for. Arthur looked at Merlin, and squeezed his hand as a sign of comfort, while the king talked with his advisers.

“Until I decide what to do about the two of you, Merlin will be staying in the dungeon. There will be no further discussion of this today. I grow weary of this nonsense.”

Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin. “I insist on going with him. No matter how long you keep him there. I would not abandon him.”

The king turned red, and spat, “Fine. Just get out of my sight. Take them to the dungeon.”

* * *

 

With the guards further down the hall, the couple had some privacy to talk about all that had happened. They sat against the wall, holding hands, and basking in the joy of being together, in the open, even if it meant all of this trouble. “I can’t believe you did that,” Merlin whispered, “that was beautiful. And gutsy,” he added with a cheeky grin.”

Arthur lightly smacked him on the head before kissing his love’s forehead. “For once I was the idiot. I was almost willing to let everything I cared about go, just because I was worried about what others would think.”

“I’m glad that you came around.” Merlin smiled and then tucked his head into his prince’s chest. “We should probably get some sleep. Who knows what awaits us tomorrow?” Arthur simply held Merlin closer to him, and Merlin felt comforted by the heart beat of his prince’s chest. “Arthur?”

“Yes?”

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

“I have since the moment I realized that I loved you.”


End file.
